Broadcast systems in accordance with the DVB-C2 standard as described in the DVB-C2 specification (DVB BlueBook A138 “Digital Video Broadcasting (DVB); Frame structure channel coding and modulation for a second generation digital transmission system for cable systems (DVB-C2)”) apply the concept of Absolute OFDM, in which all OFDM subcarriers are seen relative to the absolute frequency 0 MHz instead of a signal center frequency. Reason for the application of Absolute OFDM and unique pilot pattern across the medium spectrum in DVB-C2 is to avoid repeating OFDM subcarrier allocations in the frequency domain that result in an increased PAPR (Peak to Average Power Ratio). The Absolute OFDM signal is described in the final RF frequency domain. This means, however, that a baseband signal cannot be shifted to any RF carrier frequency (also called “mixing frequency” hereinafter) without the introduction of common phase rotations between OFDM symbols after the step of mixing during the OFDM generation by use of the RF carrier frequency.